Random NAruto Ficlets
by Akia and Amora
Summary: What really goes on in the minds and lives of our favorite Naruto characters? Join them in thier random quests for food, love and just plain silliness!


A/N: I was bored so I decided to make a random fic that was just drabbles and ficlets between random couples or tragedies. So Input and ideas are very welcome. Please review!

Story One:

The Perfect Christmas Present

NarutoxHinata

Hinata yawned as she awoke with the sun streaming on her face. She got out of bed and was greeted by a blast of cold air. She hurried and pulled on her purple and white jacket along with her black under shirt and blue sweats. She pulled on her black shoes adn walked from her room. She walked into the main room and saw her little sister, Hanabi, sitting at the table.

" Onee-chan! You slept in too long, now breakfast is cold!" Hanabi complained.

" Gomen." Hinata said quietly taking her place at the table. Her father sat at the end of the table.

" Now that you are finally here, we may eat." He said coldly.

" Itakimasu!" Hinata and Hanabi said before eating thier meal.

Hinata walked out of the house after grabbing her money and walked to the buisness district of town. About halfway there it started to snow and so she hurried forward and to the first shop she found. Inside was a wide array of dresses and other formal wear. She walked through the aisles of clothes, each dress more beautiful then the last.

" Maybe Ino would like one of these dresses." She said to herself. She found a beautiful dark purple dress with a semi low cut v-collar that would probably reach Ino's knees. She smiled as she picked it up."Perfect!" She looked at the price tag and was suprised to see it cost much less than she would have expected. She walked up to the counter and purchased it.

She walked outside and over to the Accesories store. She walked around and saw a cute hair pin with a sakura flower on it and decided to buy it as a gift to Sakura along with a pair of matching earrings. She walked outside after purchasing it and decided that she should go to the Weapons store for Tenten and Sasuke. She looked around and found some exploding tags she figured Sasuke would like plus some Senbon adn Kunai for Tenten.

She smiled as she saw the Pt store. She walked inside and looked at the aisle for dog care. She found a black collar for Akamaru,plus some food pills. She bought them and walked outside. She found an odd store and walked inside. She found a money bag in the shape of a frog and decided to get it for NAruto, since his was getting worn out. She also found a new pair of sunglasses for Shino.

For Neji she got a new hair tie and bandages. She got her father a book on Strategy and War and her sister her first thing of nail polish(the ninja kind XD)

Hinata walked the streets thinking about what the others would like and then she found a store that sold shogi things and got a new set of Shogi pieces for Shikamaru. She decided to get a free meal at the Barbeque store for Choji and some new leg weights for both Lee and Gai. For Kurenai she bought a diamond and pearl necklace and she got Asuma some nicotine patches since Kurenai wanted him to quit smoking. She got a romance novel for Kakashi as well.

She had finished shopping when she bumped into someone on the sidewalk. " O-oh! I'm sorry!" She said with a blush.

" It's fine." Said the voice. The person walked to Hinata's side and removed a few of the bags from her hands." Oh! Hey Hinata!"

" N-n-n-naruto-kun?" She stuttered.

" Would you like to come to a Christmas party tonight? I know it's last minute but-"

' Y-yes! That sounds nice. I-is it f-formal?"

" Yeah, I guess. At least Sakura told me to try and look decent for a change." Naruto replied with a laugh. She nodded.

" See you at Sakura's right?"

" Yep, at 7:00." He replied."See ya Hinata!" He said walking away. Hinata turned and headed for Ino's house. She decided to give Ino her present early so she could wear it to the party. She walked up to Ino's house and knocked on the door. A freaked looking Ino answered the door.

" Oh, Hinata! Hi!" She said hurriedly.

" I h-have this for you." Hinata said holding the box with the dress in it in front of her. Ino took it and opened it.

" It's beautiful,and solves my problem! Thanks Hina-chan!" Ino said happily." Oh! I have a present for you too." ino took Hinata's wrist and led her to her room. She walked into her closet and pulled out a white box."Here you go!"

Hinata carefully took the box from Ino and opened it. Inside was a beautiful lavendar and baby blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and a shawl to go over her shoulders. It also had a pair of pale blue high heels." I-ino it's lovely." She said." Thank you!"

" No problem Hinata. You are going to Sakura's right?"

" Hai." She replied.

" That's good. See you then." Ino said, and if Hinata had been looking at her and not the ground she may have seen the mischevious look in Ino's eyes.

Hinata walked home and nearly crashed into Neji." Ah! Sorry Nii-san!" She said bowing.

' In a rush Hinata-sama?" he asked.

" Y-yes, I'm g-going to a C-christmas Party." She replied.

' Oh, the one at Sakura's?"

' Yes."

' Then I'll see you there. But first I want to give you a present." He said giving her a small box. She opened the box and inside was a pair of pearl earrings.

" Nii-san! They are-Thank you so much." She said giving him a hug. She handed him the gift she found for him but walked off before he could open it. She walked into the dojo and saw her father and sister. She gave them thier presents and recived a hug from her sister and a gruff "thank you" from her father.

She walked to her room and took off her jacket and undershirt. She removed her sweats and shoes then stepped into the dress. She put on the heels and shawl then put in the earrings she got from Neji. She pulled a brush through her hair then walked out of her room. She walked down the hallway and out the door. She hurried over to Sakura's and hesitantly knocked at the door.

" Yes?" Came Sakura's voice as she opened the door." Oh, glad you could make it, Hinata!" She said happily."Come on in." Hinata pulled out a small box and gave it to Sakura. Inside was the pin adn earrings she bought her."Thank you Hinata! I love them." She said putting them on. Sakura ushered her inside. Sakura walked ahead and to the living room.

Hinata walked slowly to the living room and walked through the entrance way. She looked around at everyone, and everyone was looking at her. SDhe blushed and looked in a direction no one was AKA her feet.

" Oye, Hinata!" Kiba said walkign over to her. She could barely stiffle the giggle that wanted to escape as she saw Kiba in suit.

" Hi, Kiba-kun." She said." I have something for you and Akamaru." She pulled out the collar and food pills." S-sorry they aren't wrapped."

" Hey, this is great! Akamaru just outgrew his old collar." Kiba said happily.

" I'm glad."Hinata said with a smile. She went around and gave everyone thier gifts. She then walked over to the side wall and watched as a few people started dancing.

' Hinata?" Hinata glanced at the person next to her.

" N-n-naruto-kun!" She said blushing.

" Wanna dance with me? I'm not very good thoguh..." He said running fingers through his messy blonde hair.

" I-i'd love to." She said with a sweet smile.

" Great!" Naruto said pulling her to the middle of the room. She blushed as he grabbed her hand. She put a hand o his shoulder and they danced to a slow song. Her heart beat harshly against her chest. I'm this close to NAruto-kun! She thoguht. After the dance he puled hr over to the entrance way. He pulled out a box and inside was a hair pin with a white flower on it.

" T-thank you Naruto-kun."She said. she blushed bright red as he pushed the hair from her face and put the pin in for her." I h-have something for y-you too." She gave him a small bag. He opened it and pulled out the frog purse.

" Cool! my other one was starting to get holes in it."

" Y-y-you liek it?" She asked hopefully.

' Yes, thank you Hinata!" She stood there and there was an akward silence. Naruto glanced around then pointed up.Hinata followed his point up to the opening of the entrance way.Hanging above them was a piece of Mistletoe. She blushed as she saw what he was pointing at. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. After a moment they pulled apart.Hinata was blushing madly, and even ANruto had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. " Hinata?"

" Y-yes?"

" Would you go out with me?" There I finally said it! He thoghut to himself. He had been wanting to ask her for awhile and had been bullied into it as well by the others.

" I-uhmm-Y-yes!' She said said flustered. A cheer erupted from the party guests.

' Way to go!""Congrats!" Finally!" Were among the things yelled at them as they stood there embarresed.

" You know what Hinata?"

" What?"

' I think that this is the best Christmas present ever."

" I agree completly." She said with a soft smile.

Note: Well there you go, ficlet number one! Don't forget to review and send in ideas of short stories i could do!


End file.
